Not Applicable
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fencing system fastening devices, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a device for securing a picket to a rail in a fencing system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to construct fencing from a system of vertical posts connected by horizontal rails to which pickets are attached. Commonly, these pieces are connected to each other with nails, screws or bolts. These fasteners have a small surface area of contact against the surface of the piece fastened, resulting in an attachment that may be insecure and easily disconnected. Such fasteners may also operate as protrusions from the fence that can catch on other items.
Fencing systems in which the pickets, rails and posts are constructed of plastic tubes are known. These systems can be constructed to overcome some of the problems associated with fence systems that utilize screws and nut and bolt type fasteners. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,079, granted Sep. 17, 1996 to West (hereinafter xe2x80x9c""079 patentxe2x80x9d). This type of system is generally constructed of flat plastic tubes that are connected by clips secured to a railing. An opening is cut in the picket that corresponds to the shape of the clip. The picket is placed on the railing, the opening over the clip, the picket is then moved downward, and the clip secures the picket to the rail by a non-interference, compressive frictional engagement. This compressive frictional type of engagement will be hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cfriction fit.xe2x80x9d This system results in a fence in which the fasteners are contained inside the members of the fence, eliminating the problems associated with exposed fasteners. The strength of the attachment connection produced by the metal clip, while effective, is limited by the strength of the friction fit.
As shown in the ""079 patent, such a system typically uses mounting clips made from metal, which slide over the edge of the hole in the member. The picket may be easily removed by sliding it upwards, unfastening the clip. One advantage is that the fence may easily be taken down, but strength is compromised. A picket may also be removed by applying force to the picket in a direction away from the rail. The thin metal clip can be bent, and then the clip retains the bent shape. Such systems may also be difficult to assemble, as multiple holes in a picket must be aligned with clips located on separate railings, with no structural feature that assists in the alignment.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener for constructing a fence system that has greater surface area of contact at the attachment area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a fastener which is not exposed to the outside surface of the fence system.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a fastener which has a locking feature, preventing the picket from being easily removed.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide such a fastener which has elastic memory, and which is stronger than the picket clip fasteners known in the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a means to make assembly of a fence system easier and less laborious, by providing a feature to align picket holes to the fasteners.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a fence system with an improved mounting clip with a locking feature. The present invention features a locking feature, which prevents the picket from being slidably removed from the fence. The present invention increases the surface area of contact between the fastener and the picket over that of a screw or nut and bolt type fastener. The present invention may be constructed to be concealed inside the members of a plastic tube fence system. Specific embodiments of the present invention may be constructed to have elastic memory, and an alignment feature to allow for ease of construction.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the features particularly pointed out in the appended claims.